Oga Tatsumi Trying His Best
by Tsukiko 0.0 Chan
Summary: Summer Festival with Aoi wearing a yukata! How's Oga going to react to this?


Oga Tatsumi – Trying His Best

"_Tamaya~!"_

Yes, it was the Summer Festival and the night sky was brilliantly lit up by the many fireworks. Too bad Hilda had a headache and could not come along wearing a _yukata_ (浴衣) too, or that was what pervert Furuichi kept whining about.

Still the boys had fun enjoying the different games and food the many stalls offered in the festival. Although it seemed that Furuichi is mostly ogling at other girls in their colourful _yakuta_ and Oga spacing out a bit at times. Baby Beel seemed to be the only one enjoying the festival and going along with the festive mood.

They were about to reach the end of the festival and watch the finale of the fireworks when the boys bumped into the Red Tails– all wearing their _yukata_, including Kunieda Aoi. They giggled and gossiped like other normal high school girls, totally ignoring Oga and co. That is, until Furuichi went straight up to them with confident strides, wanting to start a conversation/flirt. Luckily Chiaki and Nene quickly got down to business and landed a blow on Furuichi's face sending him flying back to some random bushes.

"Nice one Furuichi…" thought Oga, the-unhelpful-friend.

"Ah! Aah! Da!" cried Baby Beel. He was getting restless and wanted to "talk" to Kunieda Aoi. As if by some psychic work in Oga's mind, he went up to Kunieda and dumped Baby Beel in her arms. The shocked Kunieda did not had enough time to react when she heard Oga's comment, "Baby Beel missed you."

Kunieda's mind started working very quickly. _"Did he meant that although Baby Beel missed me it could be that he is just using Baby Beel as an excuse to say that he missed me? But that can't be the truth. Ahaha! Oga is a simple-minded person who would say whatever that comes to his mind straight. Yet, there could be his possibility…no, no! Aoi you baka! Why are you thinking of such weird things? Oga would no-" _and suddenly she felt cold hands on her forehead.

The other Red Tails hyperventilated. What the hell was Oga doing to their leader! Oga, oblivious to the other girls reaction, was leaning down towards Aoi with his right hand on her forehead, asking, "Hey Kunieda, your face is flushed. Are you running a fever?"

All Aoi could do was shake her head rigidly. Oga seemed pleased with the answer and placed his hands back in his pockets. Stepping back, he finally got a good look at Aoi.

Kunieda Aoi, the queen, wore a _yukata_ supposedly fit only for a queen. It had a dark amethyst base and simple sakura prints on it. She had on an indigo _hanhaba _(半幅帯)obi and tied in _chocho_(蝶蝶)style. She even styled her hair in a high bun letting some stray hair flow down.

Oga wanted to tell Kunieda that she looked really good. In his inner mind, Oga was ransacking for the right word to adjective to describe the woman standing in front of him. Somehow, somewhere, a distant memory during his kindergarten days (yes, Oga was once an adorable little boy too) came back to him. He vaguely remembered his teacher reading one of those morale stories where it said that Mothers are the most beautiful beings on Earth…

Kunieda Aoi knew that Oga was staring at her and when he opened his mouth, she was really anticipating what he was going to say. Really, she was, until she heard what Oga said.

"Kunieda…?"

"Ye-yes?" stuttered Aoi.

"You look like my mum when she is wearing her _yukata_." Oga said with his devil's grin.

Aoi's face blackened and jumped into the air, landing a flying kick onto Oga's head. It was so fast and happened in a blink of an eye that the next thing he knew, his head was stuck into the cement floor.

K.O.

The Red Tails clapped, cheered and pat their leader on her back. Aoi placed the confused Baby Beel on the floor beside Oga's body and told him to take care of Oga until Furuichi comes back.

Baby Beel nodded his head in agreement and waved goodbye to the Red Tails as they walked off to watch the finale of the fireworks. Poor, poor Oga was stuck down there while the fireworks shot up into the endless sky.

Let's just conclude that it was a wonderful festival after all.

* * *

><p>AN: you know how people answer when they are asked the question "Who do you think is most beautiful person?" and they answer "My mother." Or something around those lines. Hahas, hope you enjoyed!

To my random friend who may be reading this, faster update your story leh!


End file.
